


Starting

by Rueflower277



Series: Felissa shit [3]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grieving, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueflower277/pseuds/Rueflower277
Summary: This happens a lot.Odessa holes herself up in her workroom, often not coming out for hours or days on end, simply because she doesn't want to- she can't confront her emotions.I do what I can to support her, but her mom just died, and I know that she can't throw herself into her work like she usually does, or she might just never come out.
Relationships: Odessa Drake/Felicia Hardy
Series: Felissa shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134449





	Starting

This happens a lot.

Odessa holes herself up in her workroom, often not coming out for hours or days on end, simply because she doesn't want to- _can't_ confront her emotions.

I do what I can to support her, but her mom just died, and I know that she can't throw herself into her work like she usually does, or she might just never come out.

I rap my knuckles against the door quickly. Once. Twice. Three times. 

My wife opens the door, an annoyed expression on her face, her hair falling down in greasy clumps as I bite my bottom lip in guilt. My heart lurches as I take in the rest of her figure, her clothes covered in grease and food stains, her skin slightly sagging, and her eyes bloodshot from several all-nighters. My eyes are watery as I embrace her and she melts into my touch, her shoulders slumping.

I gently stroke her hair and look and her with a kind smile, because that's what she needs right now. Understanding and kindness, with a dash of sarcasm.

"Geez," I gag as I smell the odor wafting off her "Did you take a bath with a skunk or something? You smell baby." She tenses slightly in my touch and my eyes widen in realization as I gently look her in her eyes.

"Baby, when was the last time you took a shower?"

She avoids my eyes as she mumbles: "four days ago."

I sigh, giving her an understanding smile as I forcefully take her wrist, pulling her into the washroom. 

" 'Dessa..." I say quietly, my hands wrapping around hers as I look at her 

"You know this isn't healthy, baby... " Odessa wrenches her hands out of mine and snarls: "My mom isn't getting showers right now and she's fine!" Her logic was... warped, at best, but she's not in her right mind, so I forgive her, quietly, with my eyes. I step close to her, my white hair swishing around my shoulders.

" 'Dessa, look, I know you're grieving right now baby, but-" I come close, so my hand can cup her cheek. "Starving yourself? Hiding in your workroom for days on end? This isn't what-"

"Don't tell me what my mom would want!" She screams, tears dripping from her beautiful cocoa irises, but she doesn't slap my hand away. I drop my hand down to my side on my own accord. 

I give her a soft smile and look at her, watching as the tears she so stubbornly refused to let fall-as the doctor gave us the news, as her mother's body was cremated- flow freely down her chocolate-brown cheeks. I cautiously come even closer, wrapping an arm around her body as her knees buckle and she collapses on me, her tears soaking my shirt.

"There, there 'Dessa," I mumble into her hair as she speaks in between sobs, apologizing for yelling and promising to get better.

It isn't much. But it's a start.

and that's all I can ask of her.


End file.
